


October 1st, 2016

by businessghost



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, being super hetero, its really short and angsty, sorry - Freeform, yeah wth is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/businessghost/pseuds/businessghost
Summary: You shouldn't read this. But i want you to anyway.





	

Your eyes remind me of the sea. I know: blue eyes are supposed to remind you of the ocean, not green. But blue eyes have always made me think of the sky. Cloudy gray or pale blue or sparkling cerrulean. The people who dont think that green eyes are of the water, well, they've never met someone like you.  
Because when I look at you, I can almost feel the salt spray. Laying in your bed, with evening light seeping through your window, your eyes are seafoam green. Clear and pale and calming. In the sunlight, they are a richer shade. Sea glass; tumbled by the waves and sparkling in the sun.  
You remind me of the sea. You are untamable. Holding you down with society's expectations is like trying to smooth over tsunamis. It ends in destruction, and the water always conquers. And you are gentle and warm, like calm waves on a white-sand beach. Salt water has healing benefits. It makes cuts into scars faster. But we avoid it, because we know it stings.  
I need you to be like the ocean. Constant enough that when hurricanes come ripping through, or toxic oil spills into its heart, that it will recover and remain. I am like the oil spill, the extinction of corals, the garbage that chokes at marine animals and at the ecosystem of the seas. Trouble, but not impossible to overcome.  
No matter what happens to the ocean, it will return to a beatiful green. The waves will lap against the sand and wind will whip salt into your squinting, stinging eyes. And it will be in motion forever, with or without me.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.


End file.
